


Blushing Innocent

by flickawhip



Series: Erin's Girls [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Erin gains a new girl.RP Fic.





	Blushing Innocent

Niamh had been the quietest girl to arrive at Erin's bedside and, when she was told to kneel, via sign, she had quickly done so, holding perfectly still and silently hoping Erin would like her. Erin smiled down at her.

 

"What a lovely girl..."

 

She purred. 

"M'lady?"

Erin smirked.

 

"M'lady? I'm not nobility..."

 

She teased. 

"I... force of habit."

Niamh murmured. Erin smiled.

 

"It's cute."

"Thank you m'lady."

Erin smiled and knelt down in front of her. Niamh blushed shyly. Erin smiled.

 

"Hello..."

 

She said softly and lovingly. 

"H... hello ..."

Erin smiled at the girl’s shy response.

 

"Now this is better, being face to face and on an even standing."

"M'lady?"

Erin smiled and kissed her. Niamh had whimpered softly, even as she responded, needing the kiss, but timid all the same. Erin wrapped her arms around Niamh and deepened the kiss. Niamh had murred and responded. Erin slowly made Niamh lay down on the ground. Niamh had willingly laid back. Erin began to kiss her way down Niamh's body. Niamh mewled. Erin began to kiss Niamh's inner thighs. Niamh shivered and mewled. Erin soon began kissing at Niamh's clit. Niamh soon cried out and came.


End file.
